Black and White
by alimination602
Summary: A short story based on the Aztec attack on the greek city in Black and White 2 and one soldiers quest to find his God.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Black and White

"_Life is never black or white, only shades of grey"_

The burning sun slowly began to settle over the watery horizon, bathing the Greek metropolis in an orange blanket with soothed Alexander's soul in its warming glow. His sword bounced against his thigh as he walked through the bustling streets of the Greek Capital city of Marat. As a soldier of the Greek Grand Army his occupation involved watching the shores from the turrets that encased the city for any approaching ships. Though honestly the job did seem rather redundant at times since the closest island was far out of range of even the most determined Armada. And even if there was an army foolish enough to attack the Greek citadel the hundred foot walls atop the high cliffs were lined heavy with artillery catapults ready to sink any ships long before they made landfall. But the pay was good, and it certainly had one serious perk of the job.

"Hi darling" Acacia called out, waving enthusiastically from the doorstep of their home, her dark brown hair seeming to glow in the tranquil evening light. Plenty of time to spend with Acacia. He ran down the road towards their shared Villa, ignoring the mild pain as the side of his sword slapped against his exposed leg. He dropped his pack and threw himself into her waiting arms. He held her tightly, eventually breaking the bond to stare into her deep blue eyes. Acacia was a wonderful wife, as sharp and beautiful as her name denoted.

"You ok?" Alexander asked. Acacia smiled.

"I have something to tell you" She gently rubbed her stomach, the universal gesture of the news most husbands had been waiting to hear since the beginning of their marriage.

Alex's face beamed, holding Acacia tighter in his muscled grasp. "I love you" He rubbed his hand against his wife's stomach, feeling a light kick against his rough hand. "Hey I felt a kick" In each others arms they stared into the heavens. "Thank you Greek god" He called out into the sky. "Thank you for blessing us with a child"

The moon hung high in the darkened sky over the Aztec homeworld. The Aztec general stood atop the temple before his legions; each soldier highly trained and motivated to ensure the Aztec's victory in the coming battle. "You know your objectives. Now go" He called out over the thousands of foot soldiers, archers, catapults and cavalry before him. At the back of the formation stood the Aztec creature, a mighty Gorilla, which when utilized would decimate the enemy city in a fiery apocalypse.

The glowing portal spread across the barren ground in a bright blue glow, fluttering every delicate blade of grass as it grew and spread. The arrogant Greeks believed that no one could assail their stronghold from the sea, but the Aztecs were going to prove them wrong. The sound of metal on metal crashed through the valley as he watched his legions charge through the portal, the first attack had begun.

Alex had been sleeping when the attack had begun. He was nuzzled up against his wife, enjoying her radiated warmth after being stuck on a perimeter wall, enduring the strong sea wind and the blazing cold. A thunderous crash resonated outside, throwing Alex from his bed as he crashed onto the floor. Acacia was roused from her slumber, still dazed as the influence of sleep still clutched at her mind.

Alex however was up and alert, his military training taking control of him. He pulled a shirt over his head, scooping his sword off of the floor, brandishing the weapon as if to test its weight before sheathing it. "Stay here" He said forcefully, charging out of the house, leaving Acacia completely dazed.

When he stepped out into the street, what Alexander saw was chaos. Flaming rocks glided gracefully through the air, arcing to drop heavily into the city centre. All around him he could hear screams of the panicked civilians, the sound of clashing swords as his comrades fought away whoever had decided to attack the city. "Alex!" A voice called out from behind him. He turned to face them; Acacia had followed him out into the burning streets, a robe draped across her feminine form.

Alex glanced into the sky. "Get down" He screamed, leaping into the air, tackling Acacia to the ground, dragging the both of them down with his weight. Another boulder glided overhead, crashing into the ground, setting another patch of the city ablaze.

He rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Head for the town centre, you'll be safe there" He ran down the street.

"Be careful" Acacia called out, watching as her husband ran off to once again serve his country, for what may be his last.

Alex ran towards one of the engagements between the Greek soldiers and the invaders. He drew his sword, charging into the fray, slashing for the closest enemy, slicing a red line through their chest.

Through the blood red veil over his eyes as he slashed through the mounds of flesh before him he was able to discern the origin of the attacker's uniform. The feathered helmet, the plated chainmail. The invaders were Aztecs.

He fought back a group of Aztec swordsmen; a blade across the throat ended their threat. The Aztec's gathered around him, their blades scraping closer and closer against his robes. He stepped back, crashing into another soldier behind him. He looked over his shoulder, the chiselled features of another Greek Soldier stared him back in the face, Doron.

"Nice too see you Doron" Alex spoke.

Doron smiled. "It's always nice too have company. I just wish they'd called first" He joked.

Alex stabbed at another Aztec soldier. "I don't think the Aztec's are the type for common curtsey"

An Aztec guard clashed his sword against Doron's, his face inches away the Aztecs. "And they've got really bad breath" His pushed his foot into the Aztecs torso, pushing his attacker to the ground before finishing them.

Alex and Doron glanced around the ruined clearing, the floor littered with the bodies of Aztec and Greek soldiers. Doron, Alex and half a dozen other Greek soldiers were the only ones left standing. "It looks like we've wo-" Doron's victorious bravado was cut short. Alex turned to face him. He lay on the floor, drowning in a pool of his own blood seeping from an arrow wound piercing through his torso. Archers.

He looked up towards the top of the wall; the battlements were lined with Aztec archers, each firing steel rain down on the defenceless Greek troops below them. "Get out of range!" Alex yelled, hoping that it might save some of the soldiers from suffering the same fate as Doron.

Alex charged around a building, throwing himself against the wall, the hard brickwork shielding him as the arrows punched into the soft ground beside him. When the arrows stopped, he took the risk and dared to poke his head out, exposing himself. All the Greek soldiers were dead, every last one.

There was nothing left for him here. So he ran. He ran through the blood stained streets. Bodies, Aztec and Greek, stained the streets. Everywhere he looked he saw death and destruction; he saw everything he knew destroyed. He looked towards the town centre, the Greeks final stand against the invading Aztecs, the final stronghold they had left to conquer. But suddenly the town centre was lit ablaze in a fiery explosion, the flames dancing in the blood red sky. "Acacia!" He ran towards the town centre, there was still a chance to save her.

Suddenly a blinding white light began to encapsulate him all around as he ran through the streets. He kept running, each step bringing him closer to his goal. The light began to blind him, he forced himself to close his watery eyes, never breaking stride.

When he opened his eyes, the world was blank. The city was gone; he was floating in an open void. Was he dead?

He began to hear a voice, a voice he knew "We need a god" Acacia. "Please help us! Our city is in ruin, are armies are crushed! Please…Please!" The voice began to trail off, weaker with every word.

"Acacia!" He called into the void.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Land

Chapter 2- A New Land

The void around him suddenly disintegrated. The bright veil around dispersed, he felt solid ground beneath his feet. The fog that encapsulated him began to clear; he stepped forward into a field clearing. He looked too either side, he was surrounded by stunned people, Greeks. They seemed as disoriented as he was; he recognized some of the faces as people from the Greek capital.

He looked around the clearing, in all his life he'd never left the Greek Island of Merosa, and he knew the entire island back to front. And this most definitely was not Merosa. Before him lay what looked to be an abandoned Greek settlement from long ago, obviously not the grand metropolis he had been in moments before.

A figure stepped onto a rocky outcropping at the crest of the bank which rolled down to the settlement. His eyes scanned from a vantage point over the entire area surrounding the village. Alex suddenly recognized the individual, General Sturnn, Supreme Commander of the Greek army. He was dressed in the flowing red robes of a Greek Officer, his sword securely fastened against his waist, he held his helmet against his knee for support, his balance unwavering. A true symbol of the Greek Army.

He was still, unmoving, drawing on his past experiences from countless campaigns to determine their next course of action. He suddenly broke from his trance like state, glancing down towards the group of civilians that had gathered before him. "The Greek god has blessed us" He pointed towards the Greek settlement. "A Greek settlement lies before us. From there we shall rebuild, we shall prosper, and then we shall strike back against the cretins that sent us into exile. The Aztecs!" The civilians muttered amongst themselves, the General's stirring words filling them with confidence. The General was well known for placing infinite faith in the Greek God, a true believer if there ever was one.

The Greek villagers walked down the hill towards the village, ready to start their new lives in this land. After the horrors they had witnessed on Merosa they simply yearned for a return to mundane normality. But Alex remained firmly where he was, watching as the civilians flowed down towards the village. Alex broke away from the group, walking further up the hill overlooking the village.

General Sturnn noticed this lone straggler, leaping from his vantage point to intercept them, stepping in their way. "Going somewhere, Private?" Alex stared silently into the Generals eyes. He was an old man, a veteran of many campaigns, but his eyes still burned with the fiery determination of youth.

"I think we both have bigger things to deal with right now" Alex tried to side step the general, only to have him block his route once again. His age meant he was not as agile as he used to be, but he was still light on his feet.

"Private Alexander was it not?" He asked with an inquisitive eye. "I could use a man like you to train my militia, once we decide to take the fight to the Aztecs"

Alex sidestepped Sturnn again, this time the he didn't move "Yeah, let me know how that goes, if you survive long enough to tell me"

Several days came and went; Alex remained out of sight of the rest of the rest of the population. Every day he stepped out of his newly built villa, fed and refreshed and without a word. He watched from the hilltop overlooking the town, watching the town unfold before him. The temple had been recently finished, a crowning monument to the Greek god. "_Huh_" Alex sneered. "_A real god he was, allowing his capital be captured by those creatures". _"My wife…" He spoke aloud, too far away for anyone else to hear him. "A God. A gift or a curse"

He looked across to the other side of the town; there was the partially constructed Armoury, what would soon become the beating heart of the Greek war machine. At least there remained one thing in this land he understood, something he could do.

Suddenly something on the horizon caught his attention, breaking him from his trance. He rose to his feet to gain a better view. Squinting against the early morning light he saw a group of people approaching, Norse.

Alex charged the hill towards the advancing group, hand clasped tightly on the hilt of sword hanging at his waist. He stood at the border of the town, single handily facing down the advancing group of over thirty people. He was surprised to discover they were villagers- men, women, and children. Not soldiers. But that alone failed to deter his suspicions- not ever soldier wore armour and carried a blade. "Halt" He held his hand out in a stance of authority. The group slowed to a stop at his command. "What are you doing here?" He spoke in a booming voice which seemed to deter some of the youngest amongst them.

An aged man stepped forward. He had flowing white hair, hints of black demonstrating the colour of its youth. He was tall, strong. He bare arms were marked with scars- he was a veteran of war. He was most definitely their leader. "We have come to ask for the honour of joining your glorious metropolis"

This took Alex by surprise, but he made sure that it never made a presence on his face. "You think we are going to let-"

"Private!" A voice called out behind him.

General Sturnn stepped forward behind him. "Stand down" Sturnn spoke to Alex. Alex followed the command without question; he was still a Greek soldier.

The general stepped forward, addressing the new arrivals with a raised hand. "Now, what's going on here?"

The Norse leader stepped forward once again to greet Sturnn, raising his hand for shaking. "We wish the honour, of joining your great civilization"

The General smiled, accepting the offered hand with little hesitation. "Welcome to our town, brother"

The Norse leader smiled back. "Thank you" With their leader's approval the Norse villagers stepped along the path towards the growing Greek town.

Alex stepped to the Generals side, only speaking once he was sure they were out of ear shot of the Norse. "I don't trust them"

Sturnn glanced at his only remaining soldier in this land. "What makes you think they will betray us so quickly?"

"They are Norse, they cannot be trusted" Alex spoke.

"Accepting people willing to join us strengthens our city, and weakens our enemies" Sturnn motioned across the land beyond them, the land pocketed by areas of Norse villagers, many willing to fight against a Greek 'invasion'. "There is a life here besides war for us"

Alex glanced across the same territory Sturnn saw, but his attention was suddenly drawn away by a familiar sight. A young girl just a bit shorter than he was. Brown hair cascaded down the back of her tattered clothing. She was the spitting image of Acacia; he stepped forward, ready to intercept her. But suddenly he froze; the girls emerald eyes passed over him, they lacked the fiery passion that he adored his Acacia for. This girl was not her.

The girl glanced towards him; a smile grew on her delicate lips. The girl's father noticed him, motioning his daughter away with a wave of his hand. Alexander had to find her again.

Twilight covered the Greek town. Glittering lights glowed brightly against the dark sky, Alex walked through the abandoned streets. An occasional passerby walked past him, trudging their way home after a tiring day of work. But Alex could see the specific light he was after, a tiny beacon flaring dully on the hillside amidst a sea of darkness. Alex followed the light that sat upon a bank overlooking the town.

Kari sat on the bank, watching the dying lights of the town she now called home. She suddenly heard a sound behind her; she swung herself around, ready to face whatever was trying to sneak up on her. Out of the shadows slinked a figure, a muscled man dressed in Greek robes. "You?" Alex stepped into the light of the camp fire. "You are that Greek soldier"

Alex sat down next to her, his tanned skin flaring with the light of the fire. "Sorry about. About how I acted. I was a little on edge" Alex stared into the roaring flames.

"Fear leads to war, war kills people. Killed my mother" Kari curled her fingers up to her chest. Alex knew how she felt. "There was nothing I could do to save her"

"I know how you feel. My wife was killed in an Aztec assault on my city, while I was busy fighting in another area of the city. Then I suddenly ended up here." Alex starred into the dancing flames. "With you"

A sudden weight fell on Alex's shoulders, he straightened in surprise. He suddenly realized what it was; Kari hugged his broad shoulders tightly. She listened gently to his slow heart beat. Alex placed his arm around her, simply staring out across the sea of lights. "It's nice to be with someone who knows your pain"

Alex rubbed his hand on her shoulder, relaxing the tense muscles with every delicate movement. Kari nuzzled up against him. He missed the warm embrace of Acacia. But she was gone. He just had to accept that.


	3. Chapter 3 Opening the Breach

Chapter 3- Opening the Breach

The stars hung precariously in the darkened sky overhead, shrouding the advancing squad of Greek soldiers in the cover of perpetual darkness. Since the completion of the Greek Armoury General Sturnn had assigned Alex, as one of the few surviving veterans from the Aztec assault, to train the fresh recruits into soldiers worthy enough to be considered cannon fodder.

Due to his competence in training the raw recruits General Sturnn had promoted Alex to the rank of Sergeant. However with the fast reconstruction of the Greek military Alex's overall importance in the command structure slowly began to diminish, returning him to his usual position as a low level soldier with the command only to lead a squad.

Alex's current assignment had him leading a small squad of the most elite Greek soldiers he could muster in order to seize control of the outlying Norse villages controlled by the raiders and thugs who had once held single dominance over the island, but were quickly faltering in the face of the revitalised Greek war machine.

Alex and his squad of five men lay prone on an outcropping over looking the final village which had yet to fly the Greek banner. He looked across to his second in command; a guy the squad had nicknamed Don. "What'd you think?"

Don glanced over at him, looking back down at the bright beacon of the central village flame. "Let's do it" Don smiled.

Alex slapped him on his side; rising to his feet he took one last look at the target. "Ok boys" He looked over the remainder of his squad. "Let's go" He drew his weapon, his squad mates following suit. He ran silently down the hill, his squad following carefully behind him.

Once they finally reached the foot of the hill the band of Norse thugs inhabiting this village charged out to meet them on field of battle. The sound of steel meeting steel crashed loudly across the open terrain. Alex contested with a Norse warrior. The design of his blade and the elaborateness of his armour marked him as their leader. The Norseman slashed at him with his blade in an attempt to sever his exposed forearm from the rest of his body. Alex clashed his sword against his opponents, smashing his elbow into the mans nose. Blood ran from his face as he recoiled backwards in shock.

The Norseman cut at him again, only this time Alex was prepared for the attack. Alex sliced his sword around too meet his enemies, the screech of metal sliding painfully against metal disturbed the blissful peace of the valley. Alex jammed the contested swords, pushing the joined weapons upwards, breaking his opponent's stance, bringing his sword upwards into the lip of exposed flesh beneath his torso. Blood drained delicately from the wound, the Norse raider collapsing into the grass at Alex's feet.

Alex realised he'd spent the entire conflict holding a breath he didn't even remember taking. He let out a slow continuous breath, watching the puff of condensation form before him in the cool night air. He looked around to see the remainder of his squad, assembling in the village centre. Everyone was accounted for, no deaths, just how he'd trained them.

His squad surrounded the town statue, the heart of the village. Alex reached for the wooden pole clasped tightly to his back, retrieving the blood red fabric adorned with the growling face of the Greek wolf, sharp swords crossing beneath it. Alex walked up the steps of the village statue, reaching up with a gauntleted hand to tear down the enemy flag. He stared at the tattered material in his hand, the flag was jet black material with an insignia not unlike their own, and the concept baffled him.

He shook his head clear, stabbing the Greek flag into place of the enemy's flag. He turned to face the squad, raising his sword over his head, letting out a mighty of roar of victory. The squad echoed it, raising their weapons and smashing their blades against their armoured chests with a crash of metal on metal. But even in this celebration Alex could not find peace. Because looking down at the tattered remains of the Norse flag, he knew this war had only just begun.

Day broke with a crow over the peaceful Greek village. It started as it did most days- Farmers carrying tools stepped into the fields, foresters and miners carrying fresh building materials hefted their load to the village store, recruits clashed swords in duels that rang out across the open fields. Alex stepped along the village streets, his brow wet with fresh sweat and his armour drenched in the dry blood of the Norse soldier's he had slain.

General Sturnn walked past the mob of citizens patrolling the streets, approaching Alex with an extended arm. "Welcome back Sergeant. I assume you succeeded in your attack?"

Alex nodded, indicating his squad with a wave of his hand. "Zero casualties on our side sir, about twenty on theirs. I consider that a result"

Sturnn grasped Alex's hand in his, slapping his other hand against his armoured elbow. "Good work lad, you showed great leadership" He prodded his finger into his torso. "Maybe you'll even have my job one day" A fatherly smile grew on his lips.

"Sir" Alex reached into his pack, retrieving the tattered remains of the Norse flag he had removed from the village, presenting it to Sturnn as if surrendering an offering to their god. Sturnn took the flag, examining the tattered material, focusing on the wolf symbol. "Quite a similar crest wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir, the resemblance is striking. But I think the image has a greater meaning" Sturnn was obviously perplexed, interested in Alex's statement. "It appears that the Norse have a creature not unlike our own. But considering they didn't turn it on us the second that we made landfall suggests, the creature isn't on the island at all. That tells me, sir, that this isn't the Norse homeland"

"General!" A young private scrambled towards General Sturnn, his voice breaking with fear. "Sir we have a situation"

"What do you think it is sir?" Alex question Sturnn, knowing that Sturnns knowledge of this anomaly was as limited as his own.

Sturnn stepped ahead of the crowd which had formed a semi-circle around the anomaly. "It's a portal"

Alex returned to Sturnn's side, currently undertaking the role as Sturnns Second in Command. "If it's a portal, it means it's a threat. It may have been set up by the Norse; it almost certainly connects directly to their homeland. We should destroy it before they can send any reinforcements through it to invade"

Sturnn batted his hand. "If this was created by the Norse they would have deployed their army against us long ago. No, I think the Greek god is smiling down upon us once again"

"So where do you think it leads?" Alex questioned.

"I think you were right before, it does lead to the Norse Homeland, and I believe we can use it to infiltrate the Norse Land and convenience them to support us against the Aztecs"

"By convince, I assume you mean conquer through war" Alex asked.

"There are other ways than war" Sturnn admired his soldier's youthful exuberance.

Sturnn stepped forward, turning to face his people. "I'm going to step through the portal; I'm going to take a leap of faith into the unknown, placing my faith in our God that he will lead me to safety. This makes what I'm about to ask even more difficult, I need a group of people to accompany me."

Alex was the first to step forward and Sturnn admired that. Others stepped forward as well. "Remember that this may be a one way trip. You may never see your friends and family again, some may not even survive" Sturnns comments did nothing to stem the tide of participants willing to risk their lives in the service of their god to see the continuation of their race and the survival of their culture and their very way of life.

"Know this now, he who stands with me on this day, shall be my brother for now and forever" He turned to face the crowd, his face beaming with pride at seeing so many had flocked to join him. "Those of you we leave behind, remember us as what we are now, not what we might become. Farewell to all we leave to carry on our beliefs"

With his final goodbye said, Sturnn turned towards the portal that would either lead him to victory, or to his death. He considered either a satisfactory conclusion, as each would be done in service to the Greek God who had saved him, his men and his beliefs. "I'm ready sir" Alex stood next to him, still clad in his armour from the battle, matching Sturnns save the flowing red cape that cascaded down his back like a tidal wave of the blood of each soldier he'd slain in battle. "I know you are, but from now on. Call me Joseph Sturnn"

Joseph Sturnn then stepped into the portal, letting the light and warmth consume him. He was gone. Alex stepped forward next, ready to step into the maws of death at the heels of a great man like general Sturnn.

Alex reopened his eyes, noticing he was standing in a wide open field, the dim shadow of a mighty mountain cascading over them. Alex looked around, a rabble of dumbfounded civilians stood searching for an answer for why they were here and where they were. Thankfully Sturnn was prepared with an answer. "Here we are" He raised his arms, encapsulating the land before them. "The Norse Homeland, here we shall appeal to their sense of honour, show them the advantages of fighting alongside us rather than the barbaric Aztecs"

"Yaagh" The group called out in a thunderous hail of cheers, ready to take their fight to the Norse.

Alex stepped through the bustling streets of the recently completed Greek town. This had been the first time since the attack that he'd had a chance to recall the events of the past few months. Images of the burning houses still singed clearly in his mind. The dead that littered the streets still lay bare in his thoughts. And Acacia, she still cried out for help, her voice ringing in his mind, his head pounding with a sudden headache.

The pain suddenly intensified when alarm bells began ringing; one after another monotone clangs rang out across the town. Alex broke into a run, charging through the streets past stunned civilians. He came alongside another Greek soldier "What's going on?"

"The Norse are at the gates". Alex now ran with greater determination, the mild pain and torment that haunted him temporally banished from his mind. The battle was afoot.

General Sturnn stood on the battlements overlooking the grassy fields that bordered the entrance to the town. Alex stepped up next to him. "The Norse have blockaded the town" Joseph Sturnn spoke without him even asking. "They're hiding in the forest at the top of that hill" Sturnn pointed to the forest at the top of the hill leading down to the town. Alex noticed several figures standing at the crown of the hill, sentinels. "As soon as we attempt to advance they'll storm us. With our gate closed they are unable to harm us" Sturnn stared out across the field, contemplating a strategy. "Open the gates" Sturnn said plainly.

"Sir?" Alex was unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"How many combat ready soldiers do we have?" Sturnn changed the subject.

"We currently have 5 combat ready squads, given another week and I'll have another 4 ready" Alex spoke.

"Rally all of them. Bring them to the base of the wall. Order them to hold position no matter what happens. Don't let them move outside the wall, are we clear?"

"Yes sir" Alex saluted. He turned to one of the other soldiers occupying the battlements. "Open the gates. And rally the troops" He just hoped General Sturnn knew what he'd just set in motion, was prepared to face it.

The sound of creaking metal rang out across the town, the gates swinging open to reveal a gapping wound in the wall, easily accessible to the Norse soldiers waiting for a chance to strike at a vulnerable target. Sturnn looked down at the base of the wall, the soldiers were in position. The Norse sentinels ran back into the woods, alerting the Norse army in lying and wait. Suddenly an entire company of Norse swordsman exploded out of the woods, screaming their war cries as they charged down the hill towards the Greek town.

"Know that this town is nothing but an illusion" General Sturnn stood stern, watching as the Norse army approached. "No it is more than illusion, It is a clever trap with have constructed here" The Norse war cries rang deeply in his ears. "It is a rope covered with leaves that the rabid beast willingly stands on, tempted by a bloody morsel" A group of soldiers stormed onto the wall, nearly knocking Alex clear off of the battlements. He regained his balance, noticing that the battlements were now lined with Greek Archers.

"Only to find itself hoisted" The archers pulled their bows taut, taking aim at the approaching army. "And at the hunters mercy" Some of the Norseman noticed their coming doom, some leapt to the ground, others scrambling away in a desperate bid to escape. It was too late. The Greek archers let fly with a flurry of arrows, each finding their mark and impacting the Norse in a variety of different areas. General Sturnn looked down at the valley of death before them, turning to his second in command "Re-open the gates, I want the bodies disposed of as if they were our own" And with that he left his position overlooking the gates too the town. For now the Norse had been held at bay, but only for now.

Later that day the War Room centred in the armoury was bustling with life. The old wooden table was layered by a tattered map of the island they now stood on; its sun damaged edges were tattered and torn. At the head of the table sat General Sturnn, flanked on either side of the table by his subordinates, including Alex.

Sturnn stared at the map before him, contemplating a plan. He raised his gaze to address his men "The attack today confirmed my worst fears. The Norse are here, they are ready, and they are not to be easily swayed" He pointed down at the map with one large finger at the far side of the map. "Our only hope is to attack the Norse Capital located here" He slipped his finger across the parchment, trailing it to a mountain pass separating Greek and Norse territory. "The problem is that the entire island is split in two by mountains. Three mountain passes allow the only access between Norse and Greek controlled territory. Each is guarded by a Norse checkpoint; they are far too well defended to directly attack, we'd be slaughtered before we reached the first marker. And what's worse, if they light the flares and alerted their capital. Any hope of a surprise invasion would evaporate" Sturnn slipped his finger over to the far side of the island. "There is only one access that isn't defended; problem is it's a very thin trail, flanked on one side by sea, the other by mountains. The perfect spot for an enemy ambush".

Sturnn looked over his inner circle of officers, as if evaluating their use as soldiers. "And that makes what I am about to ask even more difficult, I need a man to go into Norse territory, take the trail around to the rear of the Norse defences and open up a hole in their security"

With that the war room went silent. Everyone of these soldiers would gladly give their lives in service to their God and to their Country. But the prospect of running alone into enemy territory was a 'privilege' reserved for the young and crazy, those whose bravado outshined their common sense. Alex found the silence distasteful; he'd have to make the move.

He rose to his feet, to the dismay of every other inhabitant of the room. General Sturnn looked up, watching as Alex stepped towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder "To prepare for the mission"

Alex gathered his equipment together, rummaging through his meagre possessions in search of anything he thought could assist him on his assignment. He checked his sword, swinging the weapon skilfully. He retrieved his cloak, noticing a golden Wolf pin concealed beneath it. The second his finger touched the cold metal, memories began to flood back into him.

_The sun flamed in the sky, draping the Greek city in a fiery orange light. Alex stood before his house, his battle armour glinting pristinely in the light, Acacia standing by his side. His armour was shined to perfection, prepared for his first tour of duty. "Hey Alex, come on" Doron called after him, goading him into following him._

"_Yeah I'm coming Doron" Alex stepped away, but Acacia grabbed his arm with surprising forcefulness. "Here" She reached into her pocket, retrieving a golden pin in the shape of the Greek Creature, the wolf. She gripped the two sides of his cloak together, linking the material together with the pin. Acacia left a peck on his cheek, releasing her grip and allowing him to run free._

Alex's mind returned to the present, the clouds of mist that clouded his mind. He gathered up the remainder of his equipment, sheathing his weapon and throwing his hood over his dark brown hair.

He stepped through the town, heading towards the stables where the wild horses they had wrangled from across the island were kept. These proud stallions were one of the primary keys to the Norse war effort, their proud horses carried their soldiers into battle, their thick muscles made them tough targets to take down.

Alex mounted his horse, bringing the mighty creature to bear he turned towards the slowly opening gates. He burst through the partially open gateway, storming out into the early morning day, into the border regions of Greek territory, and into the Norse Lands beyond.

Days of riding, camping under the darkened sky, surrounded by the biting cold of the mountains that cast their dark shadows over him. Eventually he emerged at his next checkpoint, the small Norse village of Karuk, a settlement which guarded the access to the pass leading to the Norse Capital. He pulled tightly on the reins, urging the horse forward. He trotted into the village, some Norse villagers making random glances towards him, but most simply marked him as another faceless passer by on a journey which led somewhere far more interesting than this one. He moved through the village relatively unnoticed, very few inhabitants taking much notice of another faceless traveller. "Halt stranger" This however did not include the village guards. Two Norse guards, each covered head to toe in heavy armour and wielding a sword and shield which thankfully, for the time being, remained sheathed at their sides.

Alex stepped down from his horse, attempting to appear as calm and as non-threatening as possible, not eager to provoke this slumbering beast. "Where have you come from?" One of the guards demanded.

"From the village across the island. I was sent to retrieve supplies from another town past here" It was a believable excuse.

"Why do you travel now? Do you not know Greeks have infested this region?" The Norse guard questioned.

"Know?" Alex said sharply, trying to act surprised. He opened the side of his cloak, revealing his sword concealed at his side. "Bastards ambushed me up the trail. I killed him in battle and took his weapon, thought I could use it if they tried me again"

"Huh" The guard nodded. "Where was it you hail from again?"

Alex bit his lip, unprepared with an answer. The fact that these guards were continuing their questioning showed they were suspicious of him; they were going past the border of friendly conversation into distrustful questioning.

"There you are" A voice carried out from around them. The Norse guards parted to allow a figure to step between them. A young girl, dirty blonde hair contained in a crude ponytail which cascaded down her back. She stepped towards Alex. She turned to face the guards, standing between Alex and the guards, shielding him from their potential aggression.

"He's my brother" The girl said plainly, as if she truly really believed what she said.

"Your brother?" Said one of the guards, certainly dazed.

The other however was not "Then why is he wandering the wilderness alone with invaders in the region?"

"Simple" The girl pressed her hand against his sword. "He's young, crazy and armed" She gave his thigh a discreet squeeze before retracting her hand, not noticeable to the guards, but very apparent to Alex who fought to keep the look of surprise from his face.

The guard groaned, satisfied with their explanation. "Very well"

The guards broke away, returning to their patrol with a disgruntled groan. Alex turned towards his unexpected saviour. "Thanks"

She smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to my place. You can rest for the night"

Alex followed, not eager to look down on a free roof over his head. "So I never asked, why'd you stick your neck out for me?"

She glanced back at him "Maybe I just wanted to help"

Alex retorted "You don't really mean that do you?"

She smiled "Maybe I just like your ass then"

"So why exactly did they listen too you?" Alex could not see her as the kind of person who held a great deal of political influence.

She retorted with a sly grin "Because I can kick both their asses and yours if I wanted to".

"That explains it" Alex thought to himself.

Her smile softened. "Names Sara by the way"


	4. Chapter 4 A Leap into the Unkown

Chapter 4- A Leap into the Unknown

Alex continued along the route, the Norse village and Sara at his back Alex continued along the trek that would ultimately lead him into the heart of enemy controlled territory. As he continued across the exposed mountain pass he could feel the cold bite of the sea air biting against the small patches of exposed skin not covered by his thick cloak. He clutched the material tighter to his skin in an attempt to keep the cold at bay and forced his valiant steed to lumber on.

Eventually Alex came across his target. He dismounted his horse, staring with keen eyes to try and discern the fine detail of the target. He saw the flickering lights of lanterns, the elegant flag that fluttered high over the high walls of the guard post. He continued on foot, silently approaching his target with stealth created from years of training and experience.

The Norse guard ambled along the perimeter wall; the light of the fires cascaded out across the frozen terrain. This was one of the worst posts he had ever been assigned too- being stuck out on an exposed wall overlooking a dark, frozen tundra out in the middle of nowhere, as far away from any form of civilisation as possible.

The guard turned on his heel, preparing to step back along the length of the wall to continue his patrol. He was brought to an abrupt stop, noticing a dark figure standing in the shadows at the far end of the wall. Alex utilized his moments of stunned silence to close the gap between his opponent. The Norseman charged down the length of the wall towards him, Alex braced for the impact. But the impact was minor; far too weak overpower his strong balance. Alex turned sharply, finally realizing that it was not the guard's intention to overpower him. The guard grasped one of the blazing torches clasped to the wall, charging for the large bowl of oil on the far side of the battlement. He planned to set it alight, alerting the main Norse army to the attack. From then Alex simply reacted on instinct.

Alex threw himself on the Norse guard, tackling him harshly to the ground, wrenching the torch from his hand. The Norseman rolled over to take a swing at Alex, the impact with blunted as Alex let fly with a flurry of powerful blows into the mans face, drenching his expression with dark red blood. The Norseman brought his knee up between Alex's legs, pressing it swiftly into Alex's chest as he recoiled from the shock, throwing him backwards.

The two of them separated they each clambered to their feet, ready to resume the engagement. The guard reached for his sword, a fatal mistake. Alex brought the palm of his hand under the targets chin, forcing him to stumble backwards. Alex drew his dagger from his belt, thrusting it into the exposed area of skin between the man's armour plates. The guard let out a soft sigh as he took his final breath of life, collapsing to the floor silently in a heap.

Alex stood on the battlements, watching as the sparks of the torch flashed against the metallic base of the oil vat. The guard had come far too close to alerting the main Norse Army. He had been moments away from sealing Alex's death. But he had stopped him; he had to have stopped him. Alex's hands still soaked in the blood of the fallen guard he retrieved the torch still burning brightly, tearing down the Norse flag flying lazily on the battlements. He put the flag to the torch, waving the flaming material side to side, the signal for the army to advance.

Another light flashed up within the village at the base mountain, signalling the Greek Armies advance towards the checkpoint. Alex watched as the Greek army approached, throwing open the gates to allow the platoons of swordsmen, archers and the occasional heavy Catapult to pass. Alex climbed down from the tower in time to meet General Sturnn, flanked on either side by his honour guard comprised of soldiers who, before the Aztec attack, had served as the Generals personal guard, and continued to serve their role even as the Greeks had been thrust into the historical trash bin of shattered empires.

"Well done lad, you really served us well capturing this checkpoint. Now we can move on to assaulting the Norse Capital unopposed" He reached out his hand. "Thank you"

Alex accepted it "It is an honour sir"

The handshake eventually broken Sturnn called for one of his attendants, eventually bringing forward a proud stallion, offering it to Alex. Alex mounted the fine beast. "Come. To the Norse Capital" And the convey continued its trek through the now open wound in the Norse defences, the battle for the Norseland had began.

The Greek army surrounded the walls, encapsulating the town. The Norse and Greek creatures growled menacingly at eachother. As though they were polar opposites of the same animal, the Norse creature's thin frame toped by the sharply piercing row of teeth within its pointed mouth. The Greek creature adorned with snow white fur with patches of adolescent gray, but its eyes still burning with the keen lust for battle as its counter part. Each stared intently at eachother, only kept at bay by the stern orders muttered by their masters. It was a stalemate, only broken by the actions of the Norse tribe leader. "We surrender" He said, a warm smile growing on his face.

"What you did to make it this far showed true military strategy far beyond the scope of me and my men. I now see you not as enemies to be fought, but more as allies who could only benefit us, far more than the brutal Aztec horde. So I call an alliance, in exchange for a lowering of arms we shall assist you in your quest to avenge your fallen brethren. From this day on, we are Sworn Brothers"

Sturnn accepted these terms. The gates flung open, Norse and Greek coming face to face for the first time. This would be the start of a powerful alliance.

Night slowly fell on the land, coating the land in a dark shroud. Alex walked through the streets of the Norse town. He always expected to be walking through these streets as a conqueror; it was his surprise to find himself walking towards the Chieftains hut as an honoured guest. On each side of the street Greek soldiers sat around blazing camp fires, some fighting duels with Norse soldiers to demonstrate their fighting stances, others sitting around their fires, laughing and chugging great jugs of brew created by the Norse 'Brothers'.

General Sturnn stepped out of the chieftain's hut, greeting Alex as he approached. "I've spoken with the Norse chieftain" He reached into his cloak, retrieving a scroll tightly secured together with red ribbon. He handed it to Alex. "I believe this will serve us well"

Alex unfurled the scroll, skimming across the scroll, only taking in the basis of the words. He suddenly stopped sharply half ay down the page, peering up towards Sturnn, as if to confirm the documents authenticity. Sturnn nodded. "But it says..."

Sturnn reached out for the scroll. "I know"

Alex was dumbstruck. "Archers. Hongshi"

"Indeed. This report indicates that a squad of elite archers had managed to fight their way clear of our homeland after the Aztec attack. They are currently hiding out on a small island on the border of Japanese territory. Unfortunately the Japanese have aligned themselves with the Aztecs"

Alex still didn't trust the printed word. "Are we sure this is accurate, this is a report from a Norse scout after all. Are you sure we can trust it?"

Sturnn thought about it for a moment. "They're our allies now. The Aztecs know they've sided with us, and would be slow to forgive traitors. If we're defeated, the Norse will have surrendered their salvation for nothing. Exchanging one death for another"

"I assume we plan to retrieve them sir?"

Joseph Sturnn nodded. "Indeed, we can't leave any of our men behind."

What came next was certainly the most surprising for Alex. "I want you to lead the attack"

Alex turned sharply, his expression asking if he had heard him correctly. "You heard right. I want you too take some of your men, locate the Archers, establish a base of operations and eventually drive the Japanese from the island"

Alex was still shocked "Why me sir? Why not you?"

"I'm needed here to finalise our alliance with the Norse, and we can't risk losing the Archers to the Japanese. I need you Alex" He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I know I can trust you to handle this"

Alex nodded, accepting this immense responsibility. "I'll take that island, General"

He clasped his hand tighter. "Thank you lad" He released his shoulder. "Gather up 2 platoons of your finest men and a group of civilians, a portal will appear to take you too your destination. Good luck, I'll see you again in a few weeks."

Alex had done as instructed, assembling two platoons of his most experienced Swordsmen to follow him into the unknown, to willingly step into the very maws of death in the hope they would see the far side. But no matter how many times he jumped into the abyss, it never got any easier. He felt his insides being disassembled, rebuilding themselves molecule by molecule at the other end.

He eventually emerged a blinding light encapsulating him, as he felt a solid finally form underneath him. He opened his eyes, staring up into a clear blue sky above him. He rose up, his hands gripping into the loose grass, stepping onto his feet. He glanced around through glare stricken eyes, looking around for any other sign of the others. The townsfolk who'd followed him had all gather together at the base of the town centre, surrounded by the stacks of supplies they had brought with them to help start off the colonization process.

He also noticed his platoons of soldiers had made it through unharmed. He glanced across the open field, noticing another group approaching their position at high speed. "Incoming!" He called out, everyone leaping to their feet, ready to face this new threat. The Greek Wolf rising to its feet, growling loudly, ready too fight.

Most of them however softened their stances after noticing the approaching army were fellow Greeks, Alex however refused to waver. Not all enemies wore different emblems. The archers approached him, their leader stepping forward to address him. "Are you the Greek Archers we were sent to assist?"

The Archer Leader remained silent.

"General Sturnn sent us" Alex spoke.

"What's your name?" The archer said sternly.

"Alex, Sergeant Alex" Alex answered.

"I'm Captain Torn, leader of the elite Dark Eyes Archers" He motioned towards his team. "These are my men, they report to me and only me" He stepped forward, his face mere inches from Alex's "Sergeant" He pushed his way past Alex.

He stepped forward, addressing the civilians. "Attention civilians. I am Captain Torn, and I am taking command of this operation. You will now report to the Dark Eyes, and they report to me. Any requests for recourses, including its military, will go through me. This will stand until such time as a superior officer overrides my orders"

The civilians looked around dumbfounded, the sudden change in command structure unnerving them. "Report to the Dark Eyes for your assignments". Torn stepped down from his position, walking past Alex.

"Wait a minute" Alex reached out to grab Torns arm, however Torn snapped around sharply, his eyes burning fiery with anger. Alex retrieved his sword, Torn reaching for his own. Behind them their soldiers mirrored their actions, Alex's platoons brandishing swords, Torns Dark Eyes pulling the strings of their bows taut. Each side frozen in time, each ready to fight and die for their leader.

"General Sturnn put me as head of this group, to establish ourselves against the Japanese. By order of the General I'm in command." He stared into the unwavering eyes of his opponent.

"I currently out rank you, Sergeant. And I expect you to uphold that rank."

They still refused too stand down- each side ready too start an entire civil war because of the dispute between 2 men. Alex however saw the weakness of his own position, and sheathed his sword. "As you wish, Captain"

The colonization effort began shortly after that. The catalyst of tension between the two Greek military leaders driving the townsfolk to build and establish themselves quickly, lest they incur the wrath of either of the forces dedicated 'entirely' to their protection. This sudden surge of development lead to the conversion of an open field into a sprawling town overflowing with Greek colonists and Japanese that had migrated to the city.

Alex overlooked their accomplishment, watching in silence as yet another jewel in the Greek Empire was formed in the fiery embers of construction. General Sturnn walked up next to him, watching the same sight before them. "I heard about your disagreement with the Captain"

"You put me in charge of this op; I was merely making Captain Torn aware of that point"

"You're a rash lad. Cunning, quick, never one too back down from a fight" He glanced over at him. "But you need to know what fights you can win and what fights you can't. I'm sure your father taught you that"

"I never knew my father. All I knew was he was a soldier, went to war. Never came back, left my mother to raise me"

Sturnn stiffened at Alex's mention of his father. "I knew him" Alex's head snapped around sharply, eager to indulge in new information on his father. "I served with him during the last Aztec invasion; he was one of our best fighters- fast, ruthless, intelligent- you remind me a lot of him".

Alex had to ask "What happened too him?"

"The same as far too many of our fine young men, he was killed in action. We were tasked to kill a high Ranking Aztec General, we succeeded. But Luke never made it."

Alex was struck down by this news, any hope he'd retained of seeing his father was shattered. "At least I know he died a hero"

Sturnn rose from the grass "I know you'll live up too his name, my boy"

Sturnn stepped down the grassy bank towards his city. "_Come on Joseph, we've got past their perimeter" _He threw his palm against his forehead. A splitting headache rolling through him, painful memories from the past returning to him. A saw images crash through his mind, war, death- Luke.

The images left as swiftly as they had come, they had haunted him for years, and the memories would continue to trouble him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Art of War

Chapter 5- The Art of War

Sergeant Alex strode through the rain soaked streets of the Greek metropolis. The rain glided gracefully through the air- impacting Alex's blood red hood with elegant grace, dropping silently to stain the dirt path beneath him. Alex's long stride allowed him to cover the distance between his villa and the Armoury within a few short moments.

Once inside the Citadel he hung his drenched cloak on the wall, tightening the clasp of his uniform as he walked deeper into the bowels of the Citadel. He stepped through the dark empty halls, following the sound of Sturnns booming voice resonating from the War Room. "Since then we have successfully taken these three towns." He indicated the points on the map stretching across the large table. "This has effectively secured this half of the island in our favour"

Alex entered the room, never breaking stride he took his seat amongst the other members of the War Council assembled in the room- the newest addition being Captain Torn leaning against the far wall, watching the meeting with veiled interest. Sturnn continued. "Our next objective will be to take this narrow strait" Sturnn dragged his large finger across representation of the thin strip of land separating the two masses occupied by the Greek and Japanese armies respectively. "The town of Hai, positioned at the mouth of the junction, shall serve as our staging point. The town has already constructed the facilities to build Siege Engines; we will require these to assail the Japanese capital. All they require is the necessary resources and workers to construct them" He glanced across the room of lieutenants, captains and officers- searching for someone willing to undertake the mission by choice. He found none. "Very well, Sergeant Alex" He turned to his Sergeant once again. "You lead the supply convoy"

"No!" Torn spoke up for the first time since the meeting had begun, standing to his full height. "You cannot entrust the entire mission to a Sergeant!" He pointed an accusing finger at the soldier.

"I was not planning too" Sturnn quickly silenced him. "Because you and the Dark Eyes are to provide the security while Sergeant Alex and his men escort the heavy wagon train"

Captain Torn seemed to be hit even harder by the consolation. "Then it's settled" Sturnn ended before they could object. "You leave tomorrow"

The wheels of the wagon dug into the wet mud of the road, the valiant horse being forced to pull even harder to dislodge the heavy weight from the harsh grip of the mud before they could continue. Alex rode his proud stallion alongside the lead of the caravan, his squad mate Don beside him. "Why do we have to bring him along?" Don indicated Torn shotgun next to the driver of the cart, sharpening his combat knife as a mild distraction.

"Orders I'm afraid" Alex told him.

"This sucks. We don't get to decide what missions we're given or who we work with" Don growled.

"Welcome to the Army" Torn had obviously heard them, looking up from his finished blade.

Alex felt slightly unnerved riding out in the open like this- an impassable mountain flanked the path to the left and a large hill rose to right, a lone scout trooper of the Dark Eyes their only warning to a potential attack. If they did come under attack they would be caught half way between the Greek borders and the safe walls of the newly secured town, between an anvil and a hammer.

"The Japanese" the scout perched atop the hill cried. That sent a shiver down the collective spine of the entire convey.

Captain Torn stood atop the lead carriage. "Everyone quickly, follow my cart" At his command the vanguard of the precession gained in speed and with it the others quickly followed suit. While the civilian carriages made best speed towards the town Alex and his men broke away from the convoy, mounting the crest of the hill overlooking the grassy field separating the two factions.

And before them lay what could well be their worst nightmare. Hundreds of Japanese, Archers and footmen were lined up in orderly rows in the field before them. Alex saw the archers pulling back the strings of their bows. "Run!" he yelled. He turned his valiant steed around, charging back down the hill in an attempt to out run the inevitable rain of arrows that would soon descend upon them all.

He did not dare look back as he heard the unmistakable whoosh of passing metal, the accompanying cries as men's bodies were punctured by the sharp weapons. He couldn't count how many cries he heard, how many lives had now ended at Japanese hands.

The melody of pain and anguish suddenly ended, the first volley was over. He dared to look back over his shoulder. In the distance he saw the town- its mighty gates opening to allow entry for the convoy, its walls lined with archers firing down on any Japanese troops foolish enough to attempt to storm the citadel. Their objective had been completed.

He turned his attention back to the Japanese- expecting to see another flurry of arrows rise over the darkened hill and descend upon him like a plague of locust. However a far worse threat emerged to challenge the few remaining horsemen. Japanese horseman charged down the hill towards them, some wielding bows and arrows that fired with as greater speed and power as their walking counterparts. "Come on!" Alex yelled to his troops, hoping that some of them would not be so stunned by fear that their bodies refused to react.

His horse galloped back under the shadow of the high mountain, hoping to return to the safety of the Greek capital. He still heard the gallop of hooves all around him- his troops were keeping stride. But slowly the accompanying sounds of hooves began to die out. The proud horses upon whom their masters depended for their own safety, and whose honour should have been shown in gleaming teeth and prancing hoof, fell like common beasts of burden into the wet dirt beneath them. Alex now knew that whatever divine luck had assisted him thus far had to run out eventually. And as though the Greek God was deciding to punish him for his blasphemous thoughts his steed gave out from underneath him.

And inevitably his own valiant steed gave out from under him, wrenching him from the saddle to collapse into the mud. He skidded through the wet mud, eventually rolling to a painful stop once he impacted a large rock. He scrambled to his feet, turning to face the coming assault. He saw the Japanese horsemen, these were far lighter and faster than their Norse counterparts. He knew that he had no chance to out-run them. He un-sheathed his sword, if he was to die he was going to die standing. The enemy horses came closer, closer. He braced for the impact.

Suddenly the sky became tinted red with blood, a large red orb collapsing down from the heavens as though the sun itself had shed a weeping tear. The ball of bright flame impacted the long grass of the field. Smaller rivers of fire fell away from their source. A black scar was left in the wake of the red glow that cascaded over the terrain, cutting a fine line in front of the Japanese soldiers. The line suddenly erupted into an intense wall of flame that leapt into the heavens.

The Japanese horses neighed in complaint as they encountered the obstacle. Some were unfortunate enough to be caught in the flames enveloping embrace. Others kicked backwards, stepping back onto their rear hooves, tossing their riders from their saddles.

Alex could only watched in stunned silence as his adversaries were routed single handily by some unknown entity. The Japanese forces quickly found themselves to be the ones braced between the anvil and a hammer's brunt force. And rather than face that they choose to break off their advance and retreat before the second volley fell down from the heavens too punish them further.

Alex tapped his fist against the large wooden door braced before him. He waited in silence.

"Come in" Joseph Sturnn called too him.

Alex pressed his palm against the strong oak, pushing the door aside to allow him access. The room in front of him was dimly lit by torches held to the walls by metallic braces. The walls were covered by an array of bookshelves, tattered maps and ceremonial weaponry. Directly in front of him Sturnn sat behind his desk, reviewing over the documents splayed out in front of him.

Alex stepped forward into the room, standing before him at ease with military discipline. "You requested my presence General Sturnn"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your recent assignment"

The vivid memories of his failed operation flooded back too him. "I apologize for the outcome of the operation, sir"

"You rallied your men in the face of impossible odds and continued on to complete your objective. You proved yourself a competent leader far above the call of duty. There was no failing in that" He reached into his tunic pocket, placing a silver insignia on his desk. "And I think courage like that deserves just reward"

"I thank you for generous offer sir" He pushed the offered trinket across the desk. "But I'm afraid that I cannot accept this promotion"

Alex expected a response or question. But Sturnn was content to allow him to continue. "I'm afraid that I am not entirely responsible for our unexpected victory. I believe that there may have been some other, some entity controlling our actions"

Sturnn was perplexed. "Another entity? You mean a god?"

Alex shook his head lightly. "No sir" He wracked his brain, attempting to cobble together a makeshift response. The act itself seemed to inflict actual, physical pain on him. Sturnn noticed his anguish, and offered him the seat as refuge. "The gods have been extinct for generations. This, thing, that is helping us is something else and I wish it would stop". He called out into the room, as if challenging the gods themselves. "I do not like favours offered in secret"

Sturnn smiled. "You remind me more and more of your father every time I see you- headstrong, determined" Sturnn reached across the desk, retrieving the offered insignia. "Head back to the Barracks. I will expect your presence at the next war meeting. Dismissed"

The war room was alive with the sound of raised voices and slamming fists. Every officer in the room attempting to unravel the Generals plan and find a crucial flaw they could exploit in an attempt to bring their own master plan to the table.

"Listen!" Sturnn slammed his fist onto the wooden table, stifling every raised voice in the room. All eyes were now centred on him. "Our plan has already been devised" He placed his finger against the map. "Our newly constructed catapults will position themselves at the lip between these two hills. From there they will be able to out range the enemy Archers and level the city's defensive wall. Once that obstacle has been removed our troops will enter the city and, assisted by the creature, they will-"

"Preposterous" one of the older officers in the room called out. "You cannot expect our men to rely on that creature as their only support. It hasn't been properly trained or even faced the enemy in battle"

"The creature proved itself against the Norse"

"The Norse surrendered to us without engagement!" The officer was quick to retaliate.

"Regardless" Sturnn was quick to end the argument. "The Tamers assure me that the creature can be commanded and that it is ready for battle" His words silenced any lingering doubt they may have had against him.

Sturnn returned his attention to the map. "Once our troops have stormed the gates we will overcome resistance within the city and secure the town centre along their leader. This meeting is adjourned"

_So far the operation had proceeded as planned. The mighty Greek catapults pounded against the Japanese walls. The masonry gave way underneath the Archers stationed on the walls, the soldiers collapsing in a painful heap of broken bones at the foot of the wall. So far the Japanese and Greek swordsmen had not crossed swords- the battle so far being played range. But it was inevitable that 'Hard Contact' would soon be made, as all soldiers knew 'No plan ever survives contact with the enemy'_

Commander Li Cheng had been building and commanding Japanese towns and cities for decades. But while his brother preferred to learn and adapt his strategies to the teachings of war, he choose lull his enemies people by constructing impressive buildings and services so they would be so overcome with his majesty they would have no choice but to join him, allowing him to destroy his enemies from within without even raising a blade. However the Greeks were proving to be far more worthy adversaries than any race he had encountered before. Not only had they built an impressive city that had seduced a number of the smaller villages their mighty war machines were smashing through his perimeter defences at this very moment. Something would have to be done.

"Sir?" A voice tore him from his deep thought. He looked across the room too see a messenger standing in the doorway to his meeting room, Cheng sitting across the room from him at the head of the table.

"What is it?" he asked, already knowing it would be a report of the Greeks military victories in the battle so far.

"Sir, the Greeks have broken through the perimeter wall. Their soldiers are pouring into the city as we speak. The archers left on the walls are desperately trying to thin their numbers, but the Greeks catapult fire is relentless, our men will not survive long"

The commander pondered the situation for a moment, attempting to come to the most logical strategic conclusion. "Recall our archers from the walls. Sound a retreat for all citizens and remaining soldiers to the town centre. Have our swordsmen form a defensive perimeter around the archers and non-combatants. We must wait until all of the enemy platoons are within range before we can strike"

The messenger saluted their commander, leaving to carry out his orders.


End file.
